parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 11.
Here is part eleven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Tillie: Well, I’ve had enough nonsense. I’m going home. Straight home. That rabbit. Who cares where he’s going anyway. Why, if it hadn’t been for him I… ‘Tulgey Wood’… Hmm, curious. I don’t remember this. Now let me see… Oh! Uh, no no, please. No more nonsense. Now, if I came this way, I should go back this way! *Duck: Quack! *Tillie: Oh, I beg your pardon! *Duck: Quack quack quack quack! … *Tillie: Goodness. When I get home I shall write a book about this place… If I- if I ever do get home… Oh, um, excuse me! Um, could one of you tell me… uh… ha ha, never mind. Oh dear. Its getting dreadfully dark. And nothing looks familiar. I shall certainly be glad to get out of… Oh! … It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change! Oh! ‘Don’t step on the momeraths’. The momeraths? Oh! A path! Oh thank goodness! Why, I just knew I’d find one sooner or later. Oh, if I hurry back I might even be home in time for tea! Oh, won’t Dinah be happy to see me! Oh, I just can’t wait ’till I- oh! Oh dear! Now I- now I shall never get out. Well, when- when one’s lost, I- I suppose it’s good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you. But- but who’d ever think to look for me here? Good advice. If I listened earlier I wouldn’t be here! But that’s just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice… but I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I’m always in. Be patient is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I’d love the change, should something strange begin. Well, I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have known there’d be a price to pay, some day. Some day. *Dennis: Hmhmhmhm… and the momeraths outgrabe. *Tillie: Oh, Dennnis, it’s you! *Dennis: Whom did you expect? The white rabbit, perchance? *Tillie: Oh, no no no no. I- I- I’m through with rabbits. I want to go home! But I can’t find my way. *Dennis: Naturally. That’s because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the queen’s ways. *Tillie: But I’ve never met any queen. *Dennis: You haven’t? You haven’t? Oh, but you must! She’ll be mad about you, simply mad! Hahaha! And the momeraths outgrabe… *Tillie: Please, please! Uh… how can I find her? *Dennis: Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut. *Tillie: Oh! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof